


Love Is In The Air

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Singing in the car, but all fluff and no hurt, kind of reaction fic to 5.03, set somewhere between season 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Holidays. Double Dates. Singing in the Car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the 5.03 episode twice now. Cried every few minutes. I think it was beautiful. I think there wasn’t a lot they could have done wrong, because we know they put their own grief into it; and there’s no right way for that. 
> 
> I miss Finn Hudson. 
> 
> So I wrote this. In remembrance. It’s set between season two and three. And I know I’m not a Finchel shipper, but in all my headcanons, in all my stories, they belonged together. And it’s hard for me to realize this will never happen. So this is to the Finchel fandom. Because singing in the car makes everything better.

It’s disgustingly hot outside and Blaine is glad they have AC in Kurt’s car. Summer break is nearly over and there are things he needs to consider, to plan, to decide. Should he really transfer to McKinley? And, more importantly, what would he wear on his first day?

But for today, they’ve all decided to let it rest and enjoy the sun. They are driving to the lake, Kurt is behind the wheel (because no one is allowed to drive his car) and Finn is next to him, which leaves the backseat to Rachel and him.

 Blaine loves that they’re all close now, that they welcomed him into their Glee club friends circle. It would make a potential..probable transfer easier.

The radio station switches to “Love is in the air”, just cheesy enough that Blaine knows Kurt and he would sing it if they were alone. As if thinking the same thing, Kurt catches his eye through the rear mirror and gives him a small private smile.

Next to him, Rachel is telling them all about the trip she took with her dads for the last two weeks, but for a second all Blaine can focus on is his love for this boy right in front of him.

It’s only a few moments later that he realizes Finn has started to hum along to the song. Rachel must have noticed as well because she is quiet now, beaming at the back of Finn’s head.

She picks up the harmonies and Finn turns, surprised. Maybe he didn’t even realize he was singing, or to get caught. He winks at Rachel and turns back to the front just as Kurt turns up the volume and begins to sing along.

Blaine grins and squeezes what he can see of Kurt’s shoulder, singing along and swapping verses, Finn drumming on the top of the glove compartment and Rachel and Kurt picking up the higher notes.

A few minutes later, the song switches to “Summer in the City” and they all laugh while Kurt turns the volume down a bit.

“We sometimes like to sing in the car”, Blaine shares, like a dark secret. He sees Kurt and Finn exchange a look, sees the way they just seem to understand each other, both still grinning broadly. To Blaine, they have never been brothers like this. But here, right now, they are so clearly _brothers_ , and not because they’re related, but because they understand each other, even through all their obvious and not so obvious differences. After all the trouble and misunderstandings Kurt has told him about, Blaine is glad to see them like this. It even makes him miss his own brother for a moment.

“You do too, don’t you?”

It takes Blaine a moment to realize what Kurt is talking about, that they are still talking about the singing.

“It’s mostly Rachel singing to me, but yeah. We’re pretty awesome at it.”

Next to him, Rachel takes his hand, squeezing tightly and beaming. They share a smile in understanding, both knowing how lucky they are to have snatched up these Hudmel brothers. Who are kind, gorgeous and funny and sing in the car with them.

For a moment, Blaine wishes this summer would never end. But then he realizes that if they’re all really lucky, they will have so many more after this one.


End file.
